Propiedad
by G. Mauvaise
Summary: Él mismo, en su propia entrega, no es más que la verdadera hoja en blanco allí, llenándose de líneas con cada palabra, movimiento, reescribiéndose y dejándose ser. [Fanfic escrito para la Leather Valentine. Tomarry. Slash. BDSM.]


_Este bebé es parte de la hermosa #LeatherValentine realizada por Eventos Oscuros y Traficantes de Crack, comenzando hoy con_ _ **Dominación/sumisión.**_

 _Como es un regalo de San Valentín (algo atrasado, oops) va para mis esposas_ _LexSnape_ _y_ _MoonErebos_ _, y las preciosas_ _Nashi_18200_ _,_ _MadharaFlux_ _y agrego a_ _Kyu-baby_ _porque odio los números pares y la nena merece algo. Besos, abrazos, amor._

* * *

 _ **Sumisión.**_

Alza los ojos del suelo cuando escucha los pasos. Sabe que no debe hacerlo, claro está. Lo siente en la carne, en la sangre, la advertencia. No debe hacerlo. No debe hacerlo. Pero es el impulso, el reconocimiento de la cadencia de las pesadas botas creando ecos amortiguados en el suelo de cerezos, que consigue hacer que alce los ojos. Es un movimiento leve. Su mirada queda oculta por los cabellos y las pestañas. Sus ojos se detienen en él lo suficiente para observar sus pies acercándose, y descienden al suelo con velocidad cuando lo siente cerca. Pudo observar un atisbo de piel pálida expuesta, el negro contrastando como tinta sobre una hoja en blanco. Él mismo, en su propia entrega, no es más que la verdadera hoja en blanco allí, llenándose de líneas con cada palabra, movimiento, reescribiéndose y dejándose ser.

Jamás nadie se había ocupado por él. Jamás nadie había tomado su piel y había deslizado sus manos manteniéndolo, atándolo, tomándolo como parte de sí y otorgándole una identidad con la que enorgullecerse a diario. Jamás nadie lo había adorado con caricias y labios, con palabras susurrantes, tomado cada fragmento de sí mismo para hacerlo y deshacerlo en espasmos de placer. Sólo él lo había hecho. Y nadie más lo haría.

Sus pasos acaban dejándolo frente a él. Sus ojos observan la lustrosa punta de las botas pesadas, cuero de dragón envolviéndolo con la elegancia y refinamiento que le correspondería a diario mientras su mano se desliza por su rostro. Cierra los ojos, los dedos cálidos acariciándole el pómulo y enmarcando su rostro, su corazón acoplándose en un latido calmo, la sensación de hervor disminuyendo.

Apreciado. Adorado. Amado.

Así es como debe sentirse. Así es como debe estar, ser, existir en esas cuatro pareces, en ese momento de reposo, en ese momento donde el peso de sus decisiones no corre en sus hombros y todo queda atrás de la pesada puerta.

—Mírame —la voz es una orden suave, un tono que mezcla el imperativo y el ser gentil. Alza la vista y la sombra de su cabello y sus pestañas generan un efecto artístico al verlo mirarle desde su postura, elegante y fluida, sólo así para él, siempre para él. Su mano recorre su rostro y le sujeta del mentón con suavidad haciéndole contener la respiración—. Respira.

Exhala. Él sonríe con lentitud mientras se inclina, sus movimientos más que suaves para acariciarle con ambas manos el rostro en absoluta dedicación, mirarle con profundidad a los ojos, sus labios perfilándole la comisura de los propios haciéndole sentir bien, mejor que bien. Su cuerpo está cargado de electricidad, su piel expuesta a ser adorada, su mente dispuesta a dejarse llevar por completo de todo el pasado, todo el futuro, simplemente estando, siendo y sintiéndose en presente.

—Muy bien —le sonríe con ternura mientras vuelve a alzarse, erguirse frente a él con la camisa negra abierta exponiendo el pecho y el vientre blanco, las piernas enfundadas en firmeza y botas, imponente, dominante—. Cierra los ojos.

Lo hace. No puede evitar obedecer ya que tan pronto las palabras, el tono, la expresión de todo está allí, impuesta a él, ya puede sentirse caer en los brazos de la relajación. Dejarlo ir todo. Dejarse llevar. Apartarse de todo lo que lo ha llevado hasta allí, simplemente venciéndose.  
Una tela roza su rostro con suavidad. Sabe que lo hace para que él sepa qué es, qué está haciendo. Seda, suave, negra imagina. Roza por sus labios, por su nariz y el contorno de su rostro antes de que sus ojos consigan privarse por completo de la vista. El nudo es firme, no fuerte, y sus manos la acarician el cuello mientras se retira.

—Incorpórate —dice, y él lo hace. Queda de rodillas cuando momentos antes estaba sentado sobre sus propias piernas, la curvatura de sus tobillos palpitando y hormigueando por la sensación abrupta mientras puede sentirlo deslizar los dedos con lentitud por su piel expuesta, sus brazos de manos entrelazadas en la espalda. Su erección ha estado presentándose cada vez más endurecida desde que lo ha oído entrar—. Extiende tus manos hasta mí.

Lo hace. Suelta en agarre de sus manos entre sí y coloca las palmas hacia arriba ofreciéndole un regalo invisible, un regalo que en realidad es su piel, su carne y su alma, su sumisión ante sólo una persona, demostrándose cargado de poder ante el mundo siempre que encuentre el momento propicio, el acto necesario.

Siente dedos cálidos recorrer sus palmas otorgándole una sensación de electricidad. Es un roce con la yema de los dedos, tenue, lento, derritiéndole las defensas y casi haciéndolo temblar. Los dedos corren por la curva de sus muñecas siguiendo la línea de las venas azules, lentos y suaves, y sus propios labios están entreabiertos con su respiración acelerándose. La expectación lo está consumiendo, pero no preguntará ni será débil de ninguna manera. No cederá en eso jamás.

Vuelve a sentirlo inclinarse sobre él, sus labios rozándole la oreja con lentitud, su aliento salpicándole el cuello mientras suspira. Un quejido brota de su garganta. Está muriendo de deseos de preguntar, de exigir saber, de querer respuestas, de tener el conocimiento sobre todo lo que ocurrirá, pero-...

—Relájate —su voz es divertida en cierta forma, salpicada de calidez agravada—. Levántate y sigue mis pasos.

Lo hace. Le toma las manos y es guiado en su ceguera hasta que sus piernas tocan el borde de la cama. Colchón suave, sábanas de algodón deslizándose con suavidad.

—Siéntate —ordena. Su tono es más severo y tiene el tinte exacto para que lo haga de inmediato—. Manos atrás de la espalda —lo hace inmediatamente disfrutando como su voz sigue agravándose mientras siente sus manos recorrerle el cuerpo, el pecho y detenerse en sus caderas—. Abre las piernas.

No hace más que obedecer y jadear cuando el aliento cálido le salpica la polla erecta, palpitante, caliente.

—Tus orgasmos son míos —dice, su tono nuevamente juguetón, pero la presión en sus muslos y el aliento tan cerca de su erección consiguen hacerle erizar toda la piel—. No puedes correrte mientras te la estoy chupando. No puedes empujar contra mi garganta ni mucho menos separar tus manos desde detrás de tu espalda. No puedes tocarme a menos que te lo ordene explícitamente. Pero puedes gemir siempre que sea mi nombre, y pedirme lo que desees para tenerlo en consideración si eres bueno.

No lo deja ni aceptar. La boca de Harry abruptamente está envolviéndole la punta de la polla, chupando, cálido y caliente deslizándose desde la punta hasta los lados, y Tom echa la cabeza atrás y gime con la electricidad recorriéndole las venas. En ese momento, mientras Harry está ante él chupándosela, obsequiándole el más placentero de los placeres, obsequiándole su propio placer, cuidando de su confianza y su cuerpo, su alma agitándose entre ambos... en ese momento nada fuera de aquellas paredes tiene en absoluto importancia. La magia, el mundo, el poder. Tom sabe que nadie debe enterarse de lo que ocurre allí, y también sabe que su Harry conoce por completo el hecho de que él es lo único que lo mantiene con las fuerzas suficientes para mantenerse en pie, erguido ante miles, sonriendo con malicia mientras es el juez y el verdugo. Mientras el mundo y el poder pesa sobre sus hombros, la guerra estallando entre Aurores y Mortífagos, sólo necesita de Harry quitándole las responsabilidades unas horas, otorgándole el placer y la pasión necesarias para salir adelante.


End file.
